We Can! (Ways to Enhance Childrens Activity & Nutrition) is a national public education outreach program launched in 2005 to address the public health burden of childhood overweight and obesity, and in recognition of the science supporting successful behavior change approaches in obesity prevention. We Can! provides science-based tips, tools, and strategies to help parents, caregivers and communities the help children maintain a healthy weight by focusing on three behavioral objectives: improving food choices, increasing physical activity, and reducing screen time. We Can! is managed by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI), but involves a collaboration with three other National Institutes of Health Institutes: the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK), the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD), and the National Cancer Institute (NCI).